


The Long Ride

by BCDraven



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers on Vacation, Bruce is confused, F/M, Nat just wants a vacation, OR IS IT, Reader is more than a bit naughty, Road Trip, Steve Is a Good Bro, everything is broken, tony is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: It's vacation time for the Avengers, but some things are off at the compound. These mysterious events lead the reader to a golden opportunity to live out a fantasy with one James Buchanan Barnes - but will she get caught?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepingbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbi/gifts).



> This story is based on these 3 fantastic prompts from Sleepingscar 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Imagine going on a team vacation and while the car is packed Steve tells you to sit in Bucky's lap
> 
> \- Can you just imagine sitting in Bucky's lap like fuck he has nice thighs
> 
> \- Imagine riding Bucky's thigh (SO NOT FUCKING SORRY)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for posting all those prompts they are seriously giving me life!!

"Come on guys move your ever loving asses," Nat shouted, "I swear if we get called away on an emergency mission before we leave for this vacation I'm killing you all in your sleep!"

"I just don't understand how this happened," Bruce pondered for the millionth time that afternoon, "everything was fine last night."

"Jarvis is uncharacteristically unknowledgeable and security footage from 2am-4am is mysteriously missing," Tony said begrudgingly, "maybe we shouldn't go."

"Oh hell no," Natasha shouted as she stalked over to him and manhandled him towards the car, "I don't know how every alarm clock was shut off, I don't know how every single vehicle in your fleet but this one isn't working, and I don't care - we are leaving on this vacation NOW!"

"Okay, okay," Tony gave up, "let's pack it in kiddies! I'll have Jarvis beef up security while I'm gone, and I'll call Happy on the way to make sure he does some checks for us."

"That's the spirit - STEVE AND Y/N LET'S GO," Nat shouted. 

"I don't think there's any room for me," you said sadly, "it looks like we're one over...I'll just stay home. Apparently, someone needs to look after the place anyway."

"NO," shouted Bucky from the car. 

Everyone turned to look at him with knowing smirks on their faces and he turned red as a tomato. 

"Ah so Terminator has to choose between his best friend and his best girl," Tony teased as he put on his sunglasses, "whatever shall he do?"

You turned redder than Bucky at his words and Steve spoke up. 

"Don't be silly, we're all friends here," he said calmly before turning and nodding to you, "Go sit on Bucky's lap."

Your eyes grew wide at the thought. There's no way you could sit on your best friend and coincidentally the object of your lust and affections lap for 4 1/2 hours. 

"I um I uh I," you sputtered. 

"I'm sure his lap will be just fine - almost as comfortable if you were riding along on the real seat," Steve encouraged innocently. 

Nat snorted, "Oh I'm sure riding those thighs would be more than comfortable."

You shot her a look, cursing yourself for blabbing one of your fantasies to her during a drunken girl's night. 

"Well as Nat pointed out earlier, we've gotta go, so are you in or out," Clint asked. 

You debated for a minute as Steve waited to take the last normal seat. Bucky was in the back, his lap looking awfully delicious and you were sure you were salivating. His voice snapped you out of it. "C'mon doll, its fine - we all really need this and it won't be the same without you," he patted his lap as he spoke. 

You knew it was a horrible, good idea that would at the least garner a ton of teasing later. Still you found your body responding even though your mouth wouldn't. You climbed up on his lap and he put his hands on your waist to steady you. 

"There that's not so bad, right," Steve asked as he put his seat into place in front of you once you were in spot, "all ready to go now!"

As Sam drove away from the compound, Bucky's hands never left your waist. He leaned forward and spoke low into your ear, "Comfy doll?"

You didn't trust your voice so you nodded and adjusted slightly on his lap. He moved his legs a bit until you were straddling one thigh, and you turned to look back at him. He shrugged and said, "Figured I'd give your legs more room."

About an hour into the ride your mind was going crazy. All the fantasies of the past couple of years played out in your head on loop. It was all you could do to stay still. Meanwhile, everyone, other than Sam, was either passed out or playing a game on their phone. Even Bucky had loosened his grip on your waist and was slumped over in slumber. 

Sam hit a speed bump causing you to tighten your legs around Bucky's thigh to keep from jostling around. At the same time Bucky tightened up his thigh muscle, and the feeling of the two actions had you biting back a moan. 

You honestly didn't intend what happened next. Clearing your throat to suppress another moan, you adjusted yourself on Bucky's thigh. His thigh muscle tightened again. You gasped and looked back. Sure enough, he was sound asleep. His muscle tightening must have just been a reaction to your movement. 

Even though you had adjusted you couldn't help but squirm. A fire was lit inside of you and it refused to be ignored. 

"Maybe if I'm subtle, it won't be too bad," you thought while biting your lip. 

Surveying the van you moved again, appearing to any outsider that you were just adjusting. There's nothing abnormal about it, you have been sitting on someone in a moving vehicle for the past hour or so. You moved so you were tilted just so that your covered clit was positioned on Bucky's massive, orgasm inducing thigh. In that moment you were mentally high-fiving yourself for wearing your thin black yoga pants. 

You tried your best to appear bored as you looked at your sleeping friends and out the window. Every couple minutes you would "adjust" and move slowly back and forth on Bucky's thigh. 

Every few times you adjusted, Bucky's thigh muscle would tense and it sent a bigger shockwave through you. About 45 minutes into this, you were so close to release you couldn't space out your movements. You were so turned on that you didn't care if anyone woke up and suspected what you were doing - as long as Bucky stayed asleep. As much as you knew you were going to be mortified when this was over, you began to rock back and forth on Bucky's thigh while your legs tightened around it. 

Your lip was about to bleed with how much you were biting it. Right as you were about to cum, Bucky's hands sprung to life and gripped your waist. You stopped, frozen with fear. You've been found out and now you have to deal with the questions Bucky's bound to have. 

Just as you were about to turn around and make up some excuse, Bucky's hands on your waist began to move. He began rocking you back and forth again while tightening his thigh muscles in quick rhythm. As much as you wanted to say something, he was making you ride him so fast that an orgasm was coming fast. He slipped his hands under your shirt, and shot up to whisper in your ear, "Cum quietly, or you'll wake the whole van up doll."

That did it. With all your might you choked back the screams of pleasure by coughing. You couldn't help but collapse back on him and he kissed your cheek and smiled. 

"You were awake the whole time weren't you," you whispered. 

He nodded and whispered in your ear, "You know, when I dismantled all the cars and Steve shut off all the alarms and we begged Jarvis to 'erase' the footage, I had no idea it was going to end this well."

You shot up and looked back, "What??"

He hung his head sheepishly, "I'm in love with you Y/N, and I wanted to use this vacation to get closer to you and see if you felt the same."

"Well, I think you have your answer," you said as all dignity on your part was out the window by this point. 

He looked up smiling like the Cheshire Cat and asked, "So will you be my best girl?"

You nodded happily and twisted in his lap so you could kiss him on the cheek. He turned to capture your lips, and then parted way too soon for your liking. When he saw your disappointed face he chuckled and leaned up to whisper, "Don't worry, when I get you alone I'll kiss those perfect lips so much and so well that you won't even remember your own name."

You blushed and decided that you shouldn't be the only one flustered. With your newfound courage you leaned in and whispered, "Well as long as we're alone, your thigh won't be the only thing I'll be riding...and trust me when I'm through with you, I won't need to remember my name because it's all you'll be able to speak."

He gulped and whimpered at your words, and you swore that you'd never seen anything hotter in that moment. 

"How much longer, Sam," you asked while your eyes were still locked with Bucky's. 

He laughed and said, "Another hour and 45 minutes at least."

You sighed and turned forward again. Leaning your back into his chest, he tightened his arms around your stomach. 

"So wait," you whispered, "how did you guys convince Jarvis to help?"

Buck laughed and answered, "Well, he may be Tony's AI, but he ships us so he was glad to help."

You giggled at the thought and settled into his arms deeper. The two of you cuddled in comfortable silence for a while, until Bucky sat up straighter and squeezed your sides. 

"Since we have the time, you ready to risk it for round 2 doll," he growled as he tightened his thigh muscle. 

You wrapped your legs tight around his thigh and rocked back and forth in response to his question. 

"He's going to be the death of me," you thought as you smirked back at him.


End file.
